This invention relates to novel imidazoles.
Hydroxybenzylimidazole derivatives are known from the literature [Bull. Soc. Chim. France 1973, 1179] without any disclosure regarding their pharmacological activity.
A Russian work [Khim. Geterotsikl. Soedin. 2 : 209-213 (1970); C.A. 65, 13686] describes (1-imidazolyl)-anisoles, and Dutch Patent 67 16722 claims, in addition to these last-mentioned compounds, alkyl ethers generally. Methyl ethers of 1-phenethylimidazole are known. J. Org. Chem. 22, 1323-26 (1957). These are disclosed as useful, for example, as bronchodilatory agents, local anesthetics and diuretics.